


Sobre caballeros virtuosos

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>España no quería romper el corazón de Francia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre caballeros virtuosos

**Author's Note:**

> Para el drabblethon de LJ. Está basado en su niñez (Edad Media) y muestro mucho de mi headcanon personal con ellos. A ver si con fics más largos lo explico mejor, pero mientras, que disfruten :)

Francia hubiera sido una chica muy bonita, pensó España por enésima vez aquella mañana. Cuando su amigo se había presentado con una túnica afeminada, argumentando que era el vestido de los nobles y eruditos de su pueblo, España había vuelto a pensar en aquel tiempo en que eran unos niños y él juraba que era una niña, un tanto molesta y dada a hacer su voluntad pese a la resistencia de otros, pero bonita y risueña y delicada y esas cosas que ahora sonarían cursis para referirse a él.

Estaba sentado en un tronco caído de un árbol, con las rodillas moreteadas por caerse mientras jugaba con su amigo a ser un caballero de la corte y jurarle amor y lealtad eternos. España había querido jugar a los "enfrentamientos a muerte", pero Francia insistió en su idea. El juego consistía en comportarse como aquellos tipos graciosos de su corte, que se pasaban el día narrando sus aventuras por el mundo y besando a las doncellas cuando creían que nadie los veía. Esa mañana vio a su amigo con uno de ellos, escondidos a plena vista.

—Tomad, es un ungüento mágico —le dijo Francia cuando regresó de la búsqueda de la medicina, aunque a España no le dolieran las rodillas como para tanto. Francis sacó una bolsita, la abrió y metió la mano. Cuando la sacó, estaba envuelta en barro.

—¿Y la medicina…?

—Mi mano se la muestra, caballero mío —le respondió. España comprendió dos cosas: Uno, que Francia todavía seguía jugando, y dos, que lo de buscarle un alivio a su dolor había sido de mentiritas desde un principio.

Se encogió de hombros y no protestó cuando su amigo le untó de barro las rodillas. Ya estaba sucio de todas formas. Descubrió a alguien en la lejanía.

—Oye, Fran-, digo, señor mío —dijo España de repente—. Tu amigo está aquí.

Francia se enderezó de inmediato y lo descubrió también. Apenas lo vio, se colocó detrás de España, agachado para evitar ser visto.

—¡Estoy sucio y parezco un niño!

— _Eres_ un niño.

—¡Cállate, tú qué sabrás!

El caballero (escudero, realmente) con quien había estado esa mañana paseaba a caballo con alguien más, vio España. Era una dulce doncella montada en un palafrén. España supuso que irían a ser virtuosos por detrás de los robles de más adelante, y hasta agradeció que Francia se hubiera acomplejado de repente. No quería aguantar un señor con el corazón roto.

—Ya se fue —anunció cuando el caballero y su doncella desaparecieron de su vista.

Francia soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, se levantó y volvió a la misma posición que antes.

—Gracias por avisarme. Si alguien tan perfecto como él me viera en estas fachas, moriría de agonía.

—Entonces a la próxima no te aviso —le sonrió España, conociendo ya lo dado que era a la exageración.

—Tonto —Francia le dio un beso de agradecimiento y España pensó que se merecía más.

—¿Pero no te parece demasiado? —siguió España—. Digo, tiene la nariz como un pepino. —"Y alguien más aparte de ti, eso ya es un punto en contra".

—Caballero mío, no esté celoso, que siempre será el primero en mi corte —repuso Francia, siguiendo con el juego e ignorando cualquier observación de España.

Y no, no estaba particularmente celoso, sólo conocía que le encantaba idealizar a los caballeros, convirtiéndolos en unos hombres valientes (que lo eran) pero sin la menor mancha de vicio.

Pero no sería él quien le abriera los ojos.

—Eh, termina de echar el ungüento. Tengo hambre y no es de mentiritas —repuso, al final.


End file.
